


Ain't There Something That Money Can't Buy

by Nevcolleil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, magic mike au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's "Vision" for Life After High School looks a little different in a world where werewolves are known. For one thing, there are less struggles for survival, less life-threatening adventures, both supernatural and not-so-supernatural in origin.</p><p>Oh, and there are strippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't There Something That Money Can't Buy

It may _sound_ like "another hair-brained scheme" to his dad... and Scott's mom (and half their friends) but Stiles stands by his Vision of Life After Beacon Hills one hundred percent.

Scott's got at least a year to wait to get into any of his preferred colleges - with their stupid restrictions on how many alphas can attend classes simultaneously per semester - and there's no way Stiles is gonna go off to college without him. They'd both kind of like to do a little traveling... and, yeah, so a job with Triskele Entertainment wouldn't exactly be like _backpacking through eastern Europe_ , but it's not like either of them could afford to do a thing like that anyways. Triskele Entertainment's year-long trip across the country, performing in the hottest adult entertainment venues, could be the next best thing.

Then there's the _entertainment_ value of working for Triskele Entertainment.

Any profession that would put the both of them into close personal and professional acquaintance with a bunch of hot strippers? Is A-okay in Stiles's books.

He's told Scott this. Repeatedly.

"Don't mock The Vision, Scott," he says a final time, outside the club where TE is putting on this year's annual homecoming recruitment drive - slash - live show. "The Vision is awesome."

"The 'Vision'," Scott says, his airquotes obvious, "requires the two of us to dance in front of people in _thongs_. I'm _not_ dancing in front of people in a thong, Stiles!"

"And the world weeps because of it," Stiles says without missing a beat, casually massaging his best friend's too-tense shoulders as they slowly make their way up the line. They're half-way through it, people stretched out in front of them ten deep to the door and behind them all the way out into the parking lot. "But it's like I said... you don't _have_ to dance, Scotty. You were already thinking about applying at _The Jungle_ as a bartender, right? Well, apply with these guys instead. If you're gonna make a living getting people drunk, why not do it where you can get hit on by more than a bunch of hot gay guys you're way too straight to appreciate?"

That was a selling point for Stiles when he _and_ Scott decided to learn how to mix drinks, in anticipation of job-hunting at the local gay bar - before The Vision occurred to him in a flash of genius. Stiles is _not_ too straight to appreciate being hit on, night after night, by hot, slightly-inebriated gay guys. Like, _at all_. 

He is, however, likely to waste more alcohol in a night than he could sell in a week as a bartender - spilling drinks and dropping bottles - so bartending isn't the route for him.

"Ooh," he says, spying the small but fierce-looking brunette checking i.d.'s at the door, "Or, hey, you could apply as a bouncer. I'm sure they're always looking for more of those." The woman at the front of the line is obviously a were. She scowls at every person she has to turn away from the club, for one reason or another. And it's not like weres are _all_ scowly and intimidating all the time (look at Scott, for example; who - when he isn't being overprotective, i.e. terrifying - is like a literal giant puppy) but when this were scowls her eyes glow gold and her fangs drop just a little. "Who better than a true alpha to do a job like that, huh?"

"I guess," Scott says, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

If he weren't quite so committed to The Vision... Stiles might actually feel deterred.

But, lucky for the both of them, Stiles is much more motivated than that. Because, although learning how to toss a vodka bottle over his shoulder while pouring the perfect White Russian might have ended messily for Stiles, teaching himself how to _striptease_ (via Google and the occasionally tasteful soft porn) has progressed to the stage of enlightenment. Stiles feels _enlightened_. By how freakily _good_ he is at stripping.

Seriously. He has proof. After months of practice, he put on a private show for his friends at Lydia Martin's lake cabin, and he got Scott's ex Allison so worked up, Scott wouldn't talk to him for a week. Scott's betas, Liam and Mason, didn't even make it through the whole show... They ran off to Lydia's boathouse to make out, then had to call Scott to come and get them when they realized the boathouse was warded and had trapped them inside. (This is how the newbies of the pack learned never to wander around a banshee's territory unsupervised.) 

Stiles is so good, he made Lydia _drool_. And when Jackson glared over her shoulder at Stiles and popped off at him, she rolled her eyes and said, "Like _you_ can talk. Hello... don't have to be a werewolf to tell when a guy's turned on if you can _feel_ it." Then she squirmed sort of meaningfully in Jackson's lap and Jackson went bright red.

"That's for _you_ , not Stilinski!" Jackson angrily insisted, but Scott looked at him the way Stiles sees Scott look at Jackson whenever his fellow 'wolf tries lying to him.

"Just give it a shot, Scotty, okay? For me?" is Stiles's last resort. Not that the earnest plea and puppy dog pout has ever worked for him, especially in proximity to Scott, who practically _patented_ the effective puppy dog pout even before he was given the power to develop actual canine attributes. 

Fortunately for Stiles, his pleas and pouts never _have_ to work around Scott - Scott has always been just as ready to cave to Stiles's whims as he is capable of seeing right through them. 

"Alright. But I'm _not_ gonna be your 'prop' again. If you gotta try out or whatever-"

"I'll totally choose some lucky bastard out of the audience," Stiles says, not bothering to go into a discussion of how that's probably not the way try-outs for things like this are held. The topic of Stiles's latent lapdance abilities is best avoided when talking to Scott - he's still sort of upset about the one and only lapdance Stiles has ever given. (Although Stiles is sure, if Scott would just let him explain, that Allison's obvious enjoyment of Stiles's performance had more to do with who he was giving the lapdance to than with Stiles's performance itself.) 

"That's all I ask."


End file.
